


День генеральной убоки

by Dafna536



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Джон возвращался домой уверенный, что застанет квартиру ровно в том же состоянии, в котором оставил её утром.





	День генеральной убоки

Джон возвращался домой уверенный, что застанет квартиру ровно в том же состоянии, в котором оставил её утром. Не в силах более терпеть бесконечный бардак, разбросанные бумаги, пыль, пробирки, колбы, прожжёный реактивами стол и человеческие пальцы в холодильнике, Джон по совету миссис Хадсон составил график уборки и ознакомил с ним Шерлока. До сих пор расписание соблюдал только он сам, Шерлоку же под самыми невообразимыми предлогами каждый раз удавалось избежать своих обязанностей. 

Сегодня была суббота — день Шерлока. Джон специально ушёл рано, посвятив время покупкам и чудесному свиданию с Сарой. Ему было даже любопытно, что Шерлок выдумает на этот раз, чтобы избежать совершенно бесполезного, на его взгляд, занятия по приведению их совместного жилища в благообразный вид.

Подходя к дому, он заметил неподалёку чёрную машину с затонированными стёклами. Сидящий внутри тип с физиономией завзятого уголовника проводил его до двери долгим немигающим взглядом. 

— Шерлок, ты знаешь, там внизу… — начал он, едва переступив порог. — Оу! 

Джон замер, в изумлении оглядывая гостиную. Их вечно заваленный вещами стол был девственно чист, если не считать ноутбука. Книги ровными рядами выстроились на полках, пыль исчезла, раздвинутые шторы демонстрировали вымытые до блеска оконные стёкла. Сам Шерлок, раскинувшись на диване и водрузив ноги на журнальный столик, пил чай и читал последний номер "Таймс".

— Вот это да! — восхитился Джон с широкой улыбкой. — Ты времени не терял.

— Угу, — кивнул Шерлок, не отрываясь от чтения.

Джон развернулся в сторону кухни, намереваясь разложить принесённые продукты, и едва не выронил все покупки. Зрелище, представшие перед ним, было настолько сюрреалистичным и абсурдным, что первые несколько секунд он просто стоял посреди комнаты, открывая и закрывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

В кухне с закатанными до локтей рукавами, в дорогих брюках и импровизированном фартуке, подозрительно похожем на старую рубашку Шерлока, стоял Джеймс Мориарти и драил их плиту. 

Не решаясь повернуться к Мориарти спиной, хотя тот, казалось, его не замечал, Джон окликнул друга. 

— Шерлок, — осторожно начал он, всерьёз опасаясь за целостность своего рассудка, — ты не мог бы пояснить, что делает этот человек у нас в кухне.

Шерлок взглянул на часы. 

— По времени должен чистить холодильник, но, видимо, до сих пор возится с плитой.

Мориарти закатил глаза, опёрся о столешницу и зло выдохнул.

— Это потому, что её никто не мыл со времён Кромвеля.

— Что тут происходит вообще? — поражённо спросил Джон.

Мориарти лишь бросил на него хмурый взгляд и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Он проиграл пари, — буднично заметил Шерлок, перелистывая страницу.

— И заметьте, дорогой доктор, — внезапно обратился к нему Мориарти, — это было пари на желание. Шерлок мог бы потребовать от меня чего угодно. С моими-то ресурсами. Но нет, ему вздумалось низвести меня до роли домработницы.

Джон счёл за благоразумие промолчать.

— Кстати об этом, — отозвался Шерлок. — Сделай мне ещё чаю.

— Сделай его сам, — огрызнулся Мориарти, — если не хочешь, чтобы я в него плюнул.

— Хм-м, — Шерлок задумчиво повертел в руках кружку, заглянул внутрь. — Надеюсь, твоя слюна не обладает ядовитыми свойствами.

Джон опустил все пакеты на пол и теперь просто стоял, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

— А что за пари? 

— Ничего особенного! Тебе лучше не знать! — выпалили Мориарти и Шерлок одновременно. Джон подозрительно сощурился и решил было атаковать Шерлока ещё парой вопросов, но его прервал телефонный звонок. 

Мориарти ругнулся, стянул перчатки, бросил их в раковину и выудил телефон из кармана брюк.

— Я же сказал, что занят! — рявкнул он в трубку. — Что ещё? — Он слушал собеседника, прикрыв глаза и сжав переносицу. — Ясно. Да, я понял. 

Закончив разговор, он прошёл в гостиную и встал напротив Шерлока.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Тебя никто не держит, — с готовностью ответил Шерлок из-за газеты.

Мориарти, шагнув вперёд, рывком выхватил газету у него из рук.

— Признай, что я выполнил условия!

— А холодильник?

— Да твою ж мать, Шерлок, мне проще купить тебе новый, вместе с новой квартирой. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько стоит час моего времени? А я потратил здесь три.

— Но дело же не в деньгах, правда, Джим? — холодно осведомился Шерлок. 

Несколько секунд они молча буравили друг друга яростными взглядами. А потом Шерлок вдруг улыбнулся.

— Ладно, иди, — мягко сказал он. — Пари закрыто. Ты и так превзошёл все мои ожидания. Я думал, ты сломаешься в первый час.

Мориарти фыркнул, схватил лежавший на кресле пиджак и, не прощаясь, вылетел из квартиры, хлопнув напоследок дверью.


End file.
